Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic is published by Dark Horse Comics. The cover price is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic #39—Dueling Ambitions part 1: 18 Mar 2009 Current Issue :Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic #40—Dueling Ambitions part 2: 22 Apr 2009 Next Issue :Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic #41—Dueling Ambitions part 3: 20 May 2009 Status Ongoing monthly series. Characters Main Characters *'Zayne Carrick' - WikiPedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic #40—Dueling Ambitions part 2 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic #39—Dueling Ambitions part 1 Past Storylines Vindication Issues #32-35. Turnabout Issue #31. Exalted Issues #29-30. Vector Issues #25-28. Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, vol. 1: Commencement' - Collects #0-6. "Thousands of years before Luke Skywalker would destroy the Death Star in that fateful battle above Yavin 4, one lone Padawan would become a fugitive hunted by his own Masters, charged with murdering every one of his fellow Jedi-in-training! From criminals hiding out in the treacherous under-city of the planet Taris, to a burly, mysterious droid recovered from the desolate landscape of a cratered moon, Padawan Zayne Carrick will find unexpected allies in his desperate race to clear his name before the unmerciful authorities enact swift retribution upon him!" - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1593076401 *'Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, vol. 2: Flashpoint' - Collects #7-12. "Nearly 4,000 years before the Death Star, fugitive Padawan Zayne Carrick's quest to clear his name for the alleged murder of his fellow Jedi-in-training brings him head to head with the galaxy's most feared fighting force-the Mandalorians! Along with a petty crook named Gryph and Elbee the grouchy droid, Zayne is a passenger aboard the Last Resort, a renegade ship piloted by the senile genius Camper and his fierce protector Jarael. Together, this motley crew will face kidnappings, hijackings, maniacal scientists, Mandalorian traitors, bumbling bounty-hunting brothers, and a few really big explosions." - WorldCat - ISBN 1593077610 *'Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, vol. 3: Days of Fear, Nights of Anger' - Collects #13-18. "Nearly 4,000 years before the Death Star, fugitive Padawan Zayne Carrick's quest to clear his name runs afoul of forces beyond his control--forces he and his friends have helped to unleash! Con-artist Gryph sees the Mandalorian Wars as a chance to make a quick credit, but Zayne sees a terrible tragedy on the horizon--one where only an act of self-sacrifice can save the ungrateful Republic! But the real key to the future of the galaxy may lie with none other than Zayne's fellow fugitives, the genius Camper and the beautiful Jarael, who have just fallen prey to the forces they've spent a lifetime running from!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1593078676 *'Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, vol. 4: Daze of Hate, Knights of Suffering' - Collects ??? "Zayne Carrick joins forces with the same Masters who murdered his fellow Padawan in a desperate attempt to save the galaxy from the Mandalorians! Arkanian Lord Adasca holds the Republic and the Mandalorians hostage, offering a weapon of unrivaled power to the highest bidder, and not even Zayne and his former Master Lucien Draay can stop Adasca from unleashing unthinkable devastation in pursuit of profit. Then, back on Taris, Zayne finds himself allied with Master Raana Tey in a mission against the marauding Mandalorians--but Tey may be more interested in destroying Zayne than she is in saving the planet!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1595822089 *'Star Wars: Vector, vol. 1 Chapters 1 & 2' - Collects #25-28 plus Dark Times #11-12. "In Chapter One Knights of the Old Republic Volume Five, a terrible vision reaching far into the future alerts the secret Jedi Covenant to the importance of Taris. They activate operative Celeste Morne. She encounters a monstrous threat, an ancient Sith artifact, an army of Mandalorians, and Zayne Carrick, the Padawan accused of killing his fellow students! Then, over 4,000 years into the future, Chapter Two of Vector Volume Three of Dark Times crosses into the period immediately following the events in Revenge of the Sith. The unfortunate misfit crew of the Uhumele is thrown into the path of Darth Vader and the now, ancient Jedi Master, Celeste! Both Sith and smugglers will not leave this meeting without grave consequences..." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595822267 *'Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, vol. 6: Vindication' - Collects #29-??? "Zayne and his con-artist companion Gryph commit to a new course in exposing the dark actions of the secret Jedi Covenant. Yet doing so takes them not only to the homeworld of one of Zayne's murdering Masters, but into the most highly guarded place on the planet—a storehouse of Sith artifacts! But his days as a renegade won't end there! Zayne's search for justice will continue to Coruscant, where he'll confront his Master, Lucien Draay, and the members of the Jedi Covenant in a showdown that will end his days as a fugitive in one way... or another." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595822747 - (forthcoming, May 2009) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: John Jackson Miller. Artist: Brian Ching. Covers: Hoon. Publishing History First published in 2006. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Future Publication Dates :Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Volume 6: Vindication TPB: 13 May 2009 :Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic #41—Dueling Ambitions part 3: 20 May 2009 :Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic #42—Masks: 17 Jun 2009 :Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic #43—The Reaping part 1: 15 Jul 2009 News & Features * 26 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16968 Vindication: Miller talks Star Wars - Knights of the Old Republic] * 26 Jan 2008 - Star Wars Knight: John Jackson Miller * 18 Jan 2008 - John Jackson Miller Launches “Star Wars: Vector” * 21 May 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=113498 Celebrating Star Wars I: Knights of the Old Republic] * 01 May 2007 - John Jackson Miller: Understanding Star Wars Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Science Fiction Category:Adventure Category:TV/Movie Tie-in